


俊灿《psycho》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 3





	俊灿《psycho》

俊灿

黄仁俊x李楷灿

  
*短打一章完

*18x，以下别看

*随便写写，写完收拾行李去玩儿

  
又闹分手。

这次连好脾气钟辰乐都不想听李东赫发牢骚了。

吵架原因很无理取闹。

据李东赫自己说，他不能忍受一个吃豆皮寿司，挑食到只吃上面材料的人。

于是决定分手。

钟辰乐淡淡看了他一眼，轻抿了一口还略带滚烫的卡布奇诺就觉得自己马上要走。

哪里来的正常人会有那么多要和男朋友分手的理由，也就李东赫才有。

更别提男朋友本人黄仁俊，他叹了一口气，以一种拿你没办法的语气，问了句。

“那你是不是要搬走？”

李东赫没有想到他居然这么绝情。

他只是提分手。

而黄仁俊居然想要他搬走。

“我真的没见过你这么狠心的男人。”

这么狠心的男人——黄仁俊松了一口气。

那就是根本不想分手，于是他哦了一声转过身继续搞创作。

这个“哦”就很不简单，意思在李东赫眼里可以解读为：

「他根本不爱我，连哄都不哄我。」

所以当黄仁俊晚上问他祖宗，咱今晚吃点什么？的时候。

李东赫还是气势汹汹地闹分手。

他们做朋友好几年，地下恋爱两年，平均下来分手365.5回。

这个频率简直离奇，甚至带小数点。

这个小数点的原因，取决于黄仁俊有时突然出现的短暂抵触情绪。

从李东赫和他闹分手，变成黄仁俊乐意和他闹分手。

同居之后，两人约法365.5章。

立规矩那天，平均每分钟李东赫想一章，黄仁俊补充一章，于是那协定同居的文档上的屁话越来越多。

小到半夜上厕所夜尿关门声音不能大于多少分贝。

回床上之前必须在不吵醒对方的前提下，再次抱着一起睡觉。

“他昨天就哦了一下，然后就不理我，我不管，这次真的分手！”

“你们俩有完没完？”

再过几天就是新曲发布，钟辰乐不想听他们俩再吵吵。

李楷灿是钟辰乐公司旗下的歌手之一，而黄仁俊是他花大价钱请来的金牌制作。

从多年好友，近水楼台工作都在一起干脆变成恋人之后屁大点事情都每天闹分手。

早知如此，他才不让黄仁俊和李东赫合作。

烦人。

结果股东不知道怎么想的，让李东赫和黄仁俊顺便传下绯闻好了。

钟辰乐？

出门前李东赫还准备在和黄仁俊吵架，黄仁俊难得穿一回正装，发型都梳得蛮帅。

如果李东赫没发疯把他西装裤子淋上牛奶，那他出门前一切都非常完美。

于是他在坐下来之前，不动声色的挪了一下椅子，稍微离李东赫远点。

即使他们此刻面对面坐着吃早餐。

但脸色都不太好。

黄仁俊让他递个调味料，说话都不敢太大声，深怕李东赫突然一副小媳妇委屈了的样子。

从钟辰乐办公室听到股东决定让他们传绯闻之后。

两人的心情都一下很沉重。

妈的，今天一早还在“真的闹分手”，现在和好不是很尴尬了。

于是黄仁俊想了想，对李东赫说，我们找个安静的地方坐一会儿谈谈。

也不知道李东赫这个小骚货什么脑子。

接错线一样。

拽着黄仁俊的领带就直奔hotel了，真的是找了个安静的地方做一会儿，谈谈。

  
“你想说什么，我听不清楚。”

李东赫好像很伤心，耳朵红得和快熟了似的，让黄仁俊捏了好几下笑他小猪耳朵。

断断续续地哽咽着，但还是乖乖含着。

交往成为恋人之后，做了太多次了，李东赫湿得很快。

进去时听到他隐忍地闷哼了一声，还是乖乖分得更开一点，让黄仁俊进得更深。

“还分手吗？”黄仁俊问他。

李东赫不说话，夹得更紧了一点，吸得黄仁俊有点发疼。

起初被操的时候，还故意叫得和演戏似的，后来黄仁俊发狠地顶撞了起来。

又乖乖不叫了，用手肘捂着自己眼睛，默默地流眼泪。

  
烦人。

  
明天睡醒了，接着还是闹分手。

End


End file.
